


Partheneia

by Eshusplayground



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshusplayground/pseuds/Eshusplayground
Summary: Worlds collide and bring together two women who are forces of nature in their home worlds.





	1. Mutants in Metropolis

**Author's Note:**

> Although I wrote this before the interview Gal Gadot wanting Halle Berry to play her love interest in a Wonder Woman sequel made its way to my Tumblr, this is still entirely Gal Gadot’s fault. While she was in Israel doing that interview, her brainwaves traveled across the Atlantic and infiltrated my gay-ass brain. How dare she do a Jedi mind trick on me from across a goddamn ocean and make me write this!

When Diana first lays eyes on Ororo Munroe, she thinks the gods have sent her some kind of vision. It is impolite not to respond to the man prattling next to her as if she knows nothing about ancient Greek culture, and she was raised better than this, but she must know who this woman is. A few discreet inquiries identify her as one of the visitors from the other universe.

“Excuse me,” she says, “there is someone I must meet.”

  
  


When Ororo is introduced to Diana Prince, she smiles brighter and broader than she has in years. It’s rare for a human to be so warm and friendly toward her—her own aloofness doesn’t help in that regard—but Diana approaches and engages her with none of the barely repressed fear that so many humans have toward mutants. It’s a refreshing change of pace.

“Here is my business card,” says Diana, “please contact me whenever you wish.”

  
  


The first time Diana sees Ororo—or Storm, as she is known in her world—conjure a tempest, it’s a display worthy of one of Zeus’ terrible rages. Ororo rises into the air, eyes gleaming white and wind whipping her hair. Roaring thunder rolls across the sky, and many tongues of lightning split the heavens. Thousands of abominations spilling into this world from the Void are instantly burnt to a crisp or swept away in powerful wind. It’s glorious. 

  
  


The first time Ororo sees Diana in action as Wonder Woman is, to put it bluntly, just about the sexist thing she’s ever seen. Her fighting skill is even greater than Logan’s, and she throws herself into the battle as if hacking and bashing away at a gargantuan horror from Tartarus is her reason for being born. The creature is felled by a sword to the brain, and Diana somersaults off its falling corpse, landing with the grace of a ballerina.

Then Diana smiles and tosses her hair, and just like that, Ororo’s heart is aflutter in a way it hasn’t been since she was fourteen.

(Oh, shit.)

  
  


The first time Diana makes love to her is nothing like Ororo expects. For an Amazon who can lift a five-ton truck with one hand as if it weighed the same as a feather, Diana is exquisitely tender. She touches Ororo as though she were a Fabergé egg: something rare, precious, and delicate.

It has her toes curling into the wet sand beneath her as her hands clutch Diana and the last vestiges of her self-control. She hopes like hell that her orgasm doesn’t send a hurricane whirling across the Aegean.

Between soft kisses, Diana whispers, “Are you alright?”

Ororo nods. Diana’s lips, tongue, and fingers play her like a lyre and makes beautiful music erupt from her body over and over again.

The wind picks up speed, and lightning cracks, but Ororo doesn’t care.

  
  


The first time Diana has Ororo sprawled out and nude beneath her, it takes all her warrior’s discipline not to ravish her then and there. She wants to savor this experience. It’s been many years since she’s made love to a woman, and this moment is sacred, for no matter what the scientists of the other world say, Ororo is a goddess, and Diana will worship such divinity properly. So every stroke is a prayer of thanks and every kiss a song of praise.

As if rewarding Diana’s reverence, Ororo’s hands sparkle with many tiny bolts of lightning awakening her senses and her desire. There is a kiss, and it tastes like Zeus’ bolts, primal and wild and powerful. Thunder rumbles as rain pelts them both. Lightning flashes, and Diana hears several trees get split in two.

  
  


Wonder Woman, as it turns out, is a cuddler. It makes sense. It’s in Diana’s nature to protect others, and Ororo recognizes the same thing herself. She can protect herself just fine, but it’s nice to be the little spoon every now and then. Diana’s luscious lips peppering kisses on that sensitive spot on the back of her neck is just a bonus.

“Come to Paradise Island,” says Diana, entwining their fingers together. For someone who’s been alive for thousands of years, she could be touching in her naiveté. No, not naiveté; Diana is nobody’s fool. But she’s so . . . open in a way Ororo can no longer be.

She declines Diana’s offer. She has to; she is still needed in her world. Even if the latest potentially universe-ending crisis is solved, so many mutants still need her help in a world that still hates and fears them.

Though Diana makes no demands or ultimatums, the heartbreak is still written all over her face, and Ororo feels like she just kicked a puppy.

“I’m sorry,” she says, “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

“I understand,” Diana says, kissing each tear that falls.

  
  


Ororo returning to her world was inevitable, but it doesn’t make parting from her any easier. Diana holds her and kisses her as much as she is able before Ororo must step into the portal. The others watch, mouths agape, amidst Cyclops’ “Oh. OK,” and Flash’s cries of, “I knew it! I knew it! GL owes me twenty bucks!”  Diana doesn’t care. She must let Ororo know that she is more than a mere dalliance or casual fling, that her love is real and will follow her into the strange world Ororo calls home. Ororo returns Diana’s kisses with equal ardor until they can wait no longer, and Ororo must vanish into the portal.

  
  


Life at the mansion has returned to normal. It’s good to be teaching again. Seeing young faces light up in understanding when she teaches them something new eases the pain of leaving Diana. If anyone thinks it’s odd that she wears a nectarine seed attached to a leather thong around her wrist, they don’t say anything. Some of the students tell her they like her new bracelet, but none of them ask what it means.

But things are not quite the same. Loneliness hangs about her like a fog. This is not new. Ororo has been lonely before, but there’s a yearning, a wistfulness, that plagues her thoughts, makes her keep wondering _what if . . ._

  
  


It takes a while for things to get back to normal, insofar as her life has ever been normal. But not everything is the same. Like now, for instance, as dark clouds gather in preparation for a thunderstorm, she doesn’t wonder what put Zeus in one of his foul moods, but if Ororo has returned.


	2. Amazons at the X-Mansion

 

Doors swing both ways.

As soon as the portal leading to the other universe opens again, Diana steps into it, and she’s already crossing over as Superman, Batman, and J’onn call out for her to wait. Just as her own world fades behind her, Flash says, “Don’t worry, guys. She’s just excited to see her girlfriend again.”

 

Ororo has imagined this moment many times over the eighteen months since she last saw Diana, but even her most fantastical notions, Diana does not stride through the halls of the mansion in full Wonder Woman regalia and ask point-blank in that sexy accent of hers where she can find Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm.

She ends her class early, much to the delight of the students who immediately go back to being glued to their cell phones. That is, the ones who are not watching their cool-headed, no-nonsense vice headmistress run toward a woman dressed like she stepped off the set of _Xena: Warrior Princess_ and plant a kiss right on her lips.

A tiny part of her mind notes that this is no way to behave in front of the students, but they’ve seen Jean and Scott locking lips on more than one occasion. However, Ororo’s sense of decorum returns before things can get truly indecent.

 

Ororo’s world is fascinating! While this version of Earth remains part of man’s world, there are signs that this is changing: more women in positions of influence and authority, more freedom for girls and boys to be who they are without censure or ridicule.

It feels like such a young world, though that may be because Diana has never been surrounded by so many youths for a prolonged period of time. She enjoys interacting with the children, so full of life and hope, so eager to learn and to prove themselves. They are joyously irreverent, caring not a whit about social status, or basic manners, as she and Ororo jest.

Then Ororo pops the question.

“How do you feel about teaching a class?”

Diana winds up teaching two.

 

After most of the students have left for the summer, Ororo finally gets some alone time with Diana. For several hours, hail the size of golf balls pellets the mansion.

The next day, Jean gives her a big grin and a thumbs up.

 

Diana considers when to broach the subject of bondage. Submission to loving authority is one of the most profound of Aphrodite’s gifts, and it would be incredibly exciting to share it with Ororo. Her mind buzzes with such delightful possibilities: tying Ororo up and blindfolding her, being bound by Ororo and commanded to do her bidding. Unfortunately, such things are considered taboo in man’s world, and admitting a liking of such things to a partner could, at times, be tantamount to saying that one derives sexual pleasure from hurting people.

Diana chooses her moment carefully. She waits until after she and Ororo recover from their vigorous lovemaking (courtesy of several of Ororo’s wondrous toys) to introduce the idea of other forms of erotic play.

“I…I don’t know,” says Ororo.

“What is it?”

“I’m…I’m claustrophobic.”

Diana listens as Ororo tells her about the circumstances of her parents’ deaths, and she weeps for strong, brave, beautiful Ororo has endured so much at so tender an age. Diana holds her close and tries to kiss her pain away.

 

Jean places a DVD called _Secretary_ on Ororo’s bedside table. Telepaths.

 

Bound with the magic lasso and blindfolded with one of Ororo’s scarves, Diana kneels before Ororo. As soon as those lips touch her bare foot, Ororo gets what the big deal is. Such strength, such beauty, such absolute trust. It’s intoxicating.

She commands Diana to be very quiet. If she says one word, if any sound comes from her lips, she will stop. Ororo uses her fingers to draw out her sweet torment, bringing Diana to the edge again and again then easing away just as she’s about to fall over.

This is not the last time they will do this, not by far.

 

There is a subtle contest of wills between them, which Diana finds both surprising and delightful. Ororo is determined to make her say something or make her cry out, and she is determined not to give in until Ororo gives her permission to.

Ororo is _very_ good with her hands, and Diana almost gasps a few times, but she swallows or exhales, drawing upon her Amazon fortitude, and their playful contest starts again. Then Ororo cheats by using her mouth, and Diana can’t help shouting great Gaea’s name.

The next time, Ororo lets herself be tied up and blindfolded. The power at the mansion goes out as a tropical rainstorm sweeps along the mid-Atlantic.

 

It’s even harder to say goodbye this time. Diana kisses Ororo as if simply loving her enough would rearrange both universes so that they can stay together. A few cell phones click and light up as the students capture the moment on photo and video. Just as she crosses over, Diana notices that the nectarine pit necklace still dangles from a thong around Ororo’s neck.

Superman, Batman, Flash, and J’onn are waiting for her when she returns to her world.

“Welcome back,” says Batman.

“Did you have a good trip?” asks Superman.

There is no time for tears or wild stories about Ororo’s world. Diana sends inquiries to the world’s leading scientists and inventors, specifically those working on travel to other universes. There is work to do.

 

“You’ve been playing with that thing more often lately,” says Jean.

Ororo glances at the nectarine pit dangling from a leather thong around her neck. When was the last time she touched it? Five minutes ago?

“It makes you feel closer to her, doesn’t it?” asks Jean. The problem with having a telepath for a best friend is that they can see right through one’s brooding silence.

“C’mon, Storm, talk to me. If I wanted someone to scowl in the corner while I fly, I’d have asked Logan to come along. Fine, be like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I get it. You’re handling this better than i would if it were me and Scott.”

Jean doesn’t give herself enough credit. She’s stronger than she thinks she is, and not just because of her powers. Truth be told, she could function in his absence far better than he could in hers. What was it that Diana said? Women in man’s world always seem to think they need men when it’s men who need them. Ororo couldn’t argue. Life’s proven Diana right about that on many occasions.

“Jean, do you think this could ever work?”

“You and Diana? Sure.”

“How can you be so certain?”

“I know you. You’ll find a way. I have the feeling that she’s working on it as we speak.”

Ororo wraps her hand around the nectarine pit again. As soon as she and Jean get back to the mansion, she’s going to have a very long talk with Hank.


End file.
